Blasfemía
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: El detective no necesitaba un escandaloso sonido, para lograr su despertar. Era suficiente con tener a Akako a su lado, todas las mañanas. [Colección de drabbles/ones-shots SaguAka. (Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Confesión

_**¡Se los dije, traería SaguAka~! Los conejos no mienten.**_

 _Debería publicarlo en la sección de Magic Kaito, pero extrañamente es muy inactivo. Y como quiero que el SaguAka domine el mundo, lo publicó acá (?) No sé cuántas historias tendrá, pero a ver qué sucede uwu/_

 _Les presentó la primera historia, en esta ocasión un drabble. No obstante, en el futuro traeré historias más largas. Y algunas... bueno, ya lo advierto en el summary._

 _Y sin más por el momento…_

* * *

 _ **Título:**_ _"Confesión"_

 **Summary** : _No sería fácil; pero lo lograría. Algún día, el corazón de la bruja, le pertenecería sólo a él._

 **Status:** (1/ ¿?)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _Magic Kaito no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor, van para su creador, Gosho Aoyama._

* * *

" _ **Las sonrisas de Cheshire"**_

" _ **Confesión"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La poseedora de magia roja, desconocía la intención del detective al citarla en el salón de clases, una vez vacío y libre de estudiantes. No solían hablar entre ellos. Esperaba que se tratase de algo importante, y no se equivocaba. No olvidaría ese instante, las mejillas del muchacho se encontraban enrojecidas, sus ojos marrones tenían un tenue brillo particular. Y entonces, escuchó las palabras casi prohibidas y llenas de cariño, siendo pronunciadas por el simple humano.

" _Te quiero, Akako-san"_

La aludida siempre había soñado con que le dedicaran esas palabras, pero la persona y voz eran completamente distintas. El hombre adecuado según ella, era Kaito. Inclusive, le parecía extraña e insólita la acción de Hakuba. Las oportunidades para charlar con el chico frente suyo, eran escasas. Y cuando se encontraban solos, él se alejaba tímidamente. ¿Cómo es que la podría querer? Torció la boca y frunció el ceño al pensar que se podía tratar de una broma. Y una, para nada graciosa.

— ¡Buen intento, Hakuba-kun! ¡No caeré en tu juego! ¡Ahora lárgate, no quiero verte! —exclamó con notable molestia, golpeando el pecho del detective inglés, empujándolo hacia la puerta de salida.

Este ni se inmutó ante la respuesta recibida, ya suponía que esto iba a ocurrir. Los golpes de la pelirroja no le dolían, le parecía tierno verla concentrada en lastimarlo. Sin éxito.

Delicadamente, atrapó las muñecas de la joven Koizumi, deteniendo cualquier movimiento proveniente de sus brazos. Sonrió con aire victorioso, al sentir el forcejeo de la chica.

— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó. Él la ignoró olímpicamente y la jaló hacía sí—. ¡¿Q-qué planeas?! —interrogó rápidamente, al notar la corta distancia entre sus rostros.

—Qué boca tan más escandalosa tienes —murmuró Saguru, antes de enlazar sus labios con los de ella.

La mente de Akako colapsó, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. El detective siempre lució callado y discreto ante sus ojos. La posibilidad de que él hiciera un acto sorpresivo, no la consideró jamás.

Al sentir que ella había dejado de forcejear, dirigió una de sus manos a la nuca de la bruja y hundió sus dedos en su escarlata y suave cabellera, profundizando el contacto que los unía. Por primera vez, el rostro de Akako enrojeció por él. Torpemente, trató de responder el sorpresivo beso. En esos instantes, Saguru no quería separarse por nada del mundo de ella. Al fin degustaba el sabor de los labios que se pasaba horas y horas, observándolos. Siempre de forma discreta, evitando así, que ella lo descubriera cada vez que lo hacía. Y sucedió lo inevitable, sus pulmones exigieron oxígeno, viéndose obligados a alejar sus labios, en busca de recuperar el aliento perdido.

La pelirroja no podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir hace unos instantes, ¡ese humano se había atrevido a besarla! Pero ese no era el único aspecto que la alteraba. ¡Había sido su primer beso! Ese acto que era de suma importancia para toda chica, incluso ella siendo una bruja, poseía gran recelo. Después de todo, marcaba un hito en su vida.

— ¡T-tú! ¡T-te ordenó q-que me des una e-explicación! —tartamudeó sin conocer la razón. ¡Ella nunca hablaba de esa forma! Se liberó del agarre del rubio y retrocedió varios pasos, alejándose del detective, en vano. El ritmo de sus latidos, aceleró al ver que éste se acercaba otra vez a ella. Corazón traidor, ¿no se suponía que latías únicamente por Kuroba Kaito?

—Pero sí ya te la di —replicó él, alzando las comisuras de sus labios—; te quiero. Y lo repetiré hasta que lo memorices.

Los vocablos del muchacho, hicieron que sus mejillas enrojecieran. Él no era un brujo, ¿cómo es que podía ponerla nerviosa con tan sólo su voz? Saguru ya sabía que la pelirroja suspiraba por el mago ladrón. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir su confesión.

En el pasado, nunca entendió con exactitud esa clase de sensaciones románticas. Se trataban de sencillas cursilerías. Y aquello cambió, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Akako, su belleza lo encandiló y al conocer su carácter, el sentimiento se acentuó.

El detective no se rendiría. No sería fácil; pero lo lograría. El corazón de la bruja, le pertenecería sólo a él. Sus sonrisas serían dedicadas a Saguru, al igual que su preocupación y cariño.

—No necesito una respuesta inmediata —aclaró el joven de ojos castaños, al igual que todas las cosas cálidas—. Esperaré. Esperaré por ti

Detalló con el mirar a Akako, notando el semblante perplejo de ésta. Una expresión que le resultaba increíblemente adorable. En esos momentos, la pelirroja pronunciaba cosas incomprensibles, la sorpresa que le produjo el hecho anterior, aún la seguía envolviendo. Besándola esta vez en la frente, se retiró. Una amplia sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rubio. Él se encargaría de ser el primero en todos, y cada uno de los actos amorosos de la bruja. Sería el hombre que la haría feliz.

 _"Algún día, haré que sientas lo mismo por mi"_

* * *

 _Un drabble tranquilo, pero azucarado (?) El SaguAka es fuffly B3_

 _¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización nwn/_


	2. Despertador

**_¡Ciaossu~!_**

 _¿Cómo están, gente hermosa? Vengo con más SaguAka uwu Una pareja bastante infravalorada, pero adorable ewe_

 _Otro drabble. Sí, ya traeré algún día un one-shot. Lo prometo. Cuando quiero, puedo cumplir mis palabras._

 _En fin, segundo drabble, inspirado en una imagen que vi por ahí uwu, una idea bastante rápida y random. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

 _ **Título:** "Despertador"_

 _ **Summary:** El detective no necesitaba un escandaloso sonido, para lograr su despertar. Era suficiente con tener a Akako a su lado, todas las mañanas._

 _ **Status:** (2/ ¿?)_

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos de autor, van para **Gosho Aoyama.**_

* * *

 _ **Despertador**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, ella había despertado a un tiempo temprano. A pesar de que fuera un agradable sábado. No obstante, al ver la fecha encerrada en un círculo en el calendario y, el rostro adormilado de su novio. Lo recordó todo. Él debía irse otra vez a Londres, nuevamente, se alejaría de su lado.

Un suspiro de pesadez salió de los rosáceos labios de la bruja, parecía que los asesinatos lo separaban apropósito. Es más, ¿por qué siempre llamaban a Saguru? Existían millones de detectives en el mundo. Pero no, los ingleses sólo acudían a él. Recién, Hakuba había vuelto hace tres días. ¿Acaso a la gente le resulta más fácil odiar que perdonar? La ira puede cegar completamente a las personas.

Algunas veces, la vida puede ser injusta, mas Akako no se quejaba, aunque pasaran poco tiempo juntos, lo disfrutaban como si fuera la última vez. Y para ella, así era mejor. Más inolvidable y sublime.

Se levantó tratando de no ser brusca, no quería despertarlo, al menos, aún no. Tomó una de las finas sabanas con suma delicadeza y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, cubriendo su esbelta desnudez que, podría enloquecer a cualquier hombre, y el detective inglés, no era la excepción. Con pasos lentos y ligeramente tambaleantes, debido a que aún se encontraba adormilada y su cabello escarlata se encontraba desordenado, se acercó al armario de la habitación.

Abrió las puertas y retiró una gabardina de tonalidad castaña, prenda que Saguru solía llevar con más frecuencia al momento de resolver enigmas y que, de hecho, era su favorita. Se liberó de la anterior tela que la cubría, deslizándose por su cuerpo hasta caer en el suelo. Se apresuró a vestirse e inhalar, complacida, el aroma que desprendía la ropa. Sus mejillas enrojecieron por el acto que ejerció. Todavía le avergonzaba hacer esa clase de cosas, desde las más inocentes, hasta las más íntimas, prohibidas.

Olvidándose de lo anterior, llevó la mano al bolsillo de la gabardina. Sonrió levemente al hallar el pequeño reloj. Lo abrió y verificó la hora; marcaba las 7:35. La bruja elevó las comisuras de sus labios, mostrando una sonrisa con una mezcla de malicia y travesura.

Akako redujo la distancia que la separaba del detective inglés, ascendió una pierna al borde de la cama, seguidamente de la otra. Posicionó sus pies en los costados del rubio y alzó sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros. En ese momento, se dio que la gabardina le quedaba bastante holgada. Saguru era del tipo de personas que tienen sueños profundos. Podría pasar un temblor y él, dificultosamente, despertaría.

Tenía que hacerlo despertar de una manera brusca.

— ¡Buenos días~! —canturreó alegremente la pelirroja, lanzándose sobre él.

El impacto repentino, logró que Saguru fuera liberado de los brazos de Morfeo. Mantenía los ojos completamente abiertos, luciendo como los de un búho. Incluso dormido, ya había notado algo extraño, al no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de la joven Koizumi, cerca del suyo. Esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y abrazó a la chica que yacía encima de él. No era la primera vez que pasaba este tipo de despertares. Ella era la mejor alarma. Hakuba ya no necesitaba un escandaloso sonido, para lograr su despertar. Era suficiente con tener a Akako a su lado, todas las mañanas. De hecho, lo prefería así. La sonrisa que sus ojos avellana encontraban y la risa que sus oídos detectaban, era lo más magnifico para iniciar un día.

* * *

 _Es lo primero que escribo estando en clases. Tener horas libres es bueno, y más al saber aprovecharlas. No solía hacerlo antes, pero al estar cada vez más y más ocupada, decidí hacerlo uwu. Lo mismo sucederá con mis demás proyectos y actualizaciones._

 _Así que, espero que les haya gustado este drabble._

 _Ciao~_


End file.
